


Bring You In Warm

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Roleplay, a lot of nonsense, blindfold smut, not beta read we die like men, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: It's a bit sexy, Pedro's Mandalorian voice.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Bring You In Warm

“I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold.”

You listened to Pedro practicing his lines in the living room as you tinkered with supper in the kitchen - something smoky with a ton of fat prawns, risotto rice and chicken stock. The aromas floated up to you as your husband carried on rehearsing.

You caught snatches of dialogue as you stirred the big pot. Outside, birds tweeted, greeting the encroaching dusk.

As you sprinkled in finely chopped parsley, Pedro appeared in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around you, the old hoodie he wore soft against your back. “Smells amazing.”

You leaned back and let him kiss your neck. “It’s sort of hot, you know?”

“What is?”

“Your character, Mando. I mean - he never lets anyone see his face, right?”

“Right. The way,” he added, dropping his voice half an octave, and damn if that didn’t send a shiver right through you.

“Anyway,” you gestured with the spoon and narrowly missed poking your husband in the eye, “so if he was going to bang someone, it would need to be in complete darkness.”

Pedro considered this. “Or, he would need to make them wear a blindfold.” He straightened up, kissing your hair absently. “Shall I wash up for dinner?”

“Um…. sure.” You watched him walk off towards the downstairs bathroom, nonchalant, as if he hadn’t just turned your world  _ upside down _ with that image of being blindfolded during  _ uber-hot _ space sex with a mercenary.

You ate dinner together as the sun set, the air still warm until late in this part of the world. You settled in with a favourite book while Pedro read over the script again, sitting out on the porch with a habitual glass of whiskey that he’d nurse all evening.

It was after ten when you started yawning more than you weren’t, so you popped out to the porch to kiss Pedro goodnight. He tasted faintly of whiskey and the saffron you’d cooked with, a heady combo, and you leaned into the kiss.

“I’ll be up soon,” he promised, free hand trailing down your arm as he looked back down at the script.

You undressed lazily and slid into bed, leaving the light on dim as you considered whether to read a few more pages or not - you’d left your book on quite the cliffhanger.

Deciding against it, you sat up to get your night cream - and the lights went out.

“Um.. Pedro? Did we have a power cut?” you asked into the almost complete darkness. Only the sliver of the moon through the half-closed blinds provided a barely-there kiss of starlight.

Silence.

Then, footsteps.

“Eyes closed,” commanded a familiar voice, only, half an octave deeper. “Co-operate and I’ll bring you in warm.”

A bolt of heat shot through you, along with the release of a hoard of butterflies in your stomach. “I promise, I won’t open them,” you whispered.

“Can’t take any chances, not when it comes to quarry,” the voice responded. You felt the creak of the bed at your back, then warm hands guiding fabric around your face. A blindfold.

You swallowed a rush of lust as warm lips skated down the back of your neck and over your naked shoulder. You opened your eyes, but the soft blindfold was thick, revealing nothing.

“What are you going to do to me?” you squeaked, wondering how much you should play along, and a little afraid to admit how  _ much _ you wanted to play along.

“Whatever the  _ fuck _ I want,” the voice replied, and you felt a rush of warmth between your legs.

Abruptly you were pushed back on to the bed, the mattress cushioning your landing, and a long, lean body pinned you. You surrendered to a fierce, possessive kiss, arching your body against your husband’s, so turned on you almost felt dizzy.

His hand gripped your hip, hard, and then he slid down your body, the brush of his scruffy jaw so familiar and yet so new. He nuzzled one breast at a time as you speared your fingers through his thick, soft hair, and then he slid further down your body, strong, capable hands holding your thighs apart as his breath whispered over your most intimate area.

“Mine,” he murmured in that commanding tone, and then he started feathering kisses first over your inner thighs and lower belly, everywhere  _ except _ where you wanted him.

You groaned in frustration just as Pedro licked  _ right there _ \- and then moved away.

“Are you serious?” you groaned.

“On your knees,” he ordered, his husky voice making your inner muscles flutter. “Don’t make me wait.”

You scrambled to obey in the darkness, your hands sliding over the covers as you knelt up on all fours, waiting. You felt the bed move as Pedro slid under you, his face right  _ there _ , holding your thighs so you were open to him.

And then he pulled you down, down - until he could explore you totally with his tongue, worshipping every fold and crevice of you. You held your breath as the pleasure spiked embarrassingly quickly, and before you knew it you were keening into the pillow, muscles spasming as he held you through the quakes. Only his hands kept you from falling, your body boneless, sapped of energy, as you shivered with the aftershocks of a  _ really _ intense climax. 

Vaguely you felt Pedro release you, ease you down to the bed, spread your legs. Then your belly tightened anew as he braced himself over you, leaning so his mouth was by your ear. “Sweet girl, I’m not done. I want my fill of you before I turn you in.”

You practically melted away as he filled you with one smooth, hard thrust, and you heard his groan of pleasure, only making you wetter.

He set up a punishing rhythm as you lifted your hips to meet each snap of his, his long, lean body warm and smooth against yours, his front warm to your back. Just as you felt your pleasure peak, he commanded, “touch yourself,” and you slid a finger over your clit to bring yourself over the edge.

At the same time he came with a quiet  _ fuck, _ emptying himself inside you, the weight of him on your back comforting.

“Well, wow,” you said breathlessly, after you’d given him a few seconds to recover.

He gently tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “You liked that?”

You snorted. “You couldn’t tell? Thank you. That was…” you tugged off the blindfold. “So hot.”

He pressed a kiss to your shoulder as he got up to clean off. “Never let it be said that I’m not a method actor.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
